Both Sides of a Well
by myLink'sLady
Summary: A story of during the three years Inuyasha waits for Kagome, each chapter was written from a prompt set by the First Tweak community on lj.
1. Shock Return

Shock return

Miroku and Sango were standing close together and talking in subdued voices with Shippou dancing about their feet, when they were nearly blown over by a brilliant pillar of light and the sudden reappearance of the well and Inuyasha. The hanyou seemed to be glowing and ethereal for a while but his expression was very determined.

In fact he looked quite like Sesshoumaru at his most inexpressive Miroku thought, and knew that it wasn't a good sign in his volatile friend. Inuyasha forestalled them all by telling them that Kagome was safe, but not with him, before walking off towards the forest. The sadness that emanated from the small group was instant and palpable, making Inuyasha feel that he couldn't stay strong in their company and he certainly didn't want to answer any questions right at the moment.

But he returned later to the small hut that had never felt so claustrophobic before; now though, with all eyes turned to him, it was stifling. Inuyasha tried to tell them what had happened within the jewel, but he could not express the emptiness and complete dark very well. Nor the sheer size of space that seemed to be inside what he knew was a small sphere. He kept his thoughts private however, when he remembered what he had said to the jewel about his belief in his and Kagome's destinies.

It became too much and between Shippou's and Sango's sad reddened eyes, Miroku's understanding face and Kaede suddenly looking ten years older, Inuyasha could bear the hut no longer and raced outside. He ran to the well and tried again and again to jump and make it work to no avail. It was no longer just for him, but his companions were suffering the loss of the young Miko and he didn't understand why fate would be so cruel to them.

He had always understood that nothing would be good enough for a hanyou such as him, but their friends didn't deserve this disappointment. Perhaps there was something he had missed, some clue that he hadn't remembered; but no matter how many times he went over the encounter with the jewel in his mind, there was nothing that would help him make his way back to Kagome. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard and identified Miroku approaching him.

"Inuyasha, you need to come back inside; from what you have told us, you haven't slept for nearly a week all in all. Even you need rest after all you have been through."

"I can't rest, suppose she comes back?"

"It is night Inuyasha; Kagome's mother has probably made sure she is in bed now. Kagome too will be exhausted. I will have a watch put on the well first thing in the morning, but you my friend will be no good to her if you are too tired either."

"Feh!" Was all that Miroku got to his sensible suggestions and he readied his staff to knock out the idiotic, but understandably stubborn, Inuyasha. He was not prepared for the quiet and unsure voice of his friend.

"Do you all blame me for letting her go and not bringing her back here?"

"Of course not; we are sad for ourselves and you, but you did the right thing Inuyasha, Kagome needed her mother more than anything else. What you did was the most selfless thing I have ever come across and I know it hurts."

"I am broken Miroku and I don't know if I can be fixed...But I will not give up hope...I can't."

"Of course Inuyasha, you must never give up hope, but now you must rest. Don't make me confine you."

"Keh!" But Inuyasha allowed Miroku to lead him back to Kaede's hut, where he sat down in his corner and closed his eyes, finally succumbing to the sleep he needed and under the watchful eyes of his concerned friends.

TBC

SFX challenge: Zah! dramatic entrance. lj First Tweak


	2. First Morning

First Morning

In the morning at first light and on both sides of the well and times, Kagome and Inuyasha peered into the depths and saw black; but there was no sign of the well's magic. Neither of them had slept very well, tormented as they were not just by separation, but also nightmares. The velvet darkness of sleep was too like the inside of the jewel, and each felt they could still feel the horror of an unending future of fighting in the abyss not even knowing which way was up.

"Kagome, Kagome"; Inuyasha whispered beseechingly to the dark. He had rushed to the well at the first opportunity, his heart rapidly beating a tattoo in his chest as he awoke from the nightmare and his pain translated into worry that Kagome would be going through the same problems as he was. Inuyasha couldn't stand the thought of her tears and yet he knew without doubt that she would cry when she found that the well was sealed.

They had connected before when they had been separated; he had heard her while he was injured at the base of Goshinboku and he prayed that the same thing would happen again allowing him to hear her voice at least. But there was nothing, no magical connection; and yet, something he couldn't quite put his finger on was there and it was enough to give him hope.

In the future though, Mama was watching her daughter carefully. Mama was far from a fool; she knew how strongly the young couple had felt about each other and knew of the grief that would set in, once Kagome understood that Inuyasha had gone. When he had brought the girl back and then returned, Mama had known; the well didn't have its usual atmosphere anymore. Mama was not a Miko but had some spiritual power and the well was definitely different.

Inuyasha had left his friend in her mother's keeping but what had that act of self sacrifice done to him, leaving behind the girl Mama knew he loved? She was worried for him as well, but there was nothing she could do except pray for the boy. Mama hadn't slept at all that night in case Kagome had needed her, and she had been proved correct.

Her daughter had tossed and turned, reliving the nightmare of her captivity and yet, although still exhausted, she had woken and rushed to the well where she wept inconsolably in Mama's arms when her mother stopped her from jumping and injuring herself from the inactive well. Later on that morning Mama had called the doctor in and he had prescribed a heavy sedative for a couple of days while Kagome recouped her strength.

Meanwhile Miroku had once again followed Inuyasha and wished he had something that could knock the hanyou out. Inuyasha was totally shattered, his timing and reactions were off as he had not even heard Miroku approach and had actually jumped in surprise when the monk spoke. Once again threatening Inuyasha with restraining ofuda, Miroku eventually coerced him back to the hut and Kaede offered him a cup of tea and some sweet cakes that unbeknown to anyone else, she had laced with soporific herbs.

By the end of the first month both Inuyasha and Kagome were resigned to the fact that the well had closed for the time being and that life would have to go on if they were to survive. For Kagome, it meant starting school again with at least a reasonable expectation of being able to spend the proper amount of time there, and for Inuyasha, Miroku had the solution.

He was going to have to work hard to make a living if he was to wed Sango and start a family so he invited Inuyasha to help him in the exorcisms he was being asked to undertake. Inuyasha was in agreement, he had to do something as he was not the sort to stay idle, and he also knew that Miroku and Sango wanted to marry and although he seemed to be denied that future for himself, he was not churlish enough to want to stop them.

TBC

SFX Challenge; doki doki- heartbeat. lj First Tweak 698 words


	3. The Well

The Well

It had always been such a plain looking well for all the time Inuyasha had known it. True it held a dark secret as it swallowed the bones of youkai and it had not held water in living memory; it should have been his natural enemy but instead it had brought him the most wonderful gift. A girl who had set him free in more ways than the literal one; Kagome who pushed her face towards his to make sure he got her name straight and would never again mix her up with Kikyou.

For such an amazing portal to a different and future time, the well didn't look any different to countless others that did hold water and supplied the villages round about. It was wooden, low sided and square, looking every inch the dependable water source it should be. Only a handful of people knew the truth, that it was a time slip that could transport Kagome and him to each other's times and lives.

Or rather could do, for now it had stopped working and had become the enemy once again, only it was an enemy he couldn't afford to anger or destroy in case it should decide to never again bring him his love. Inuyasha hadn't given up hope that Kagome would return, he couldn't give up his firmly held belief that he and Kagome had been born for one another even if it was eons apart. They were soul mates and nothing would keep them separate forever, the fates could not be that cruel, not even to an unworthy hanyou.

Inuyasha peered over the edge again, just as he had done regularly since she had gone and also ever since he had waited many times for her to return to him after taking her tests. His claws dug into the wood of the well's rim and he marvelled for the first time that it was the same wood that made up the well in the future, made as it was from the time tree. Inuyasha recognised the marks and grain of the wood in certain areas and that gave him an idea.

He marked his name on all four sides of the well, hoping that they would show up in the future and tell Kagome that he was still nearby and thinking of her. Part of him felt foolish for making such a gesture, and yet overwhelming that, was a feeling of relief; he had finally made a mark that he hoped Kagome would read and understand. He had sent her a message in the only way he could and that night Inuyasha went to bed and slept peacefully for once.

He was successful, in the future the name appeared on the sides of the well, but it was very dark in the well house and Kagome didn't go near it for fear of stirring the memories she couldn't cope with at the time. It was Mama who noticed the newly appeared but old marks; she checked the well daily for her daughter and as she had often checked the well when Kagome travelled, she would know if the well was working again.

Mama decided to show Kagome where Inuyasha had carved his name, and although it brought tears, it also renewed hope that he was waiting and that one day they would be re-united. She traced his name with her finger tips and then kissed them and did it again. Kagome only wished that she could work it backwards to let him know, but that was impossible; but still the link was made.

Love Takes Shape Challenge; Square. Lj First Tweak


	4. Sad Memory

Ch 4

Sad Memory

It was over a month since Inuyasha had returned alone that Sesshoumaru brought Rin to the village and arranged for her to stay and live with Kaede to learn what it meant to be a human girl. He had taken that long to allow Inuyasha to settle and become more used to the idea that Kagome had left and also so that Sesshoumaru could allow Rin to be reconciled to leaving her Lord.

Sesshoumaru no longer queried or debated to himself as to why he should take such pains as to explain and reassure the human child that it was in her best interests to stay in the village. After her second death when he could not save her and his mother had taken pity on his distress to do so, Sesshoumaru had never denied again that the girl meant a lot to him.

He informed Rin that she would have to make an informed choice one day as to whether or not she would become a permanent part of the Western Lands in some capacity. But to do that she must learn what is was to be a human woman first and the time would soon be upon her, when her body would change from that of a child.

Rin only had vague ideas about why it would no longer be appropriate for her to travel with an unmated male as yet, but she trusted her Lord and although she was unhappy at the decision, she would obey him. So it was that the tearful but resigned to her fate girl stood silently next to the youkai master she adored as he made the final preparations with Kaede and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said nothing as his brother and Kaede conversed; he listened but his attention was on the child who had softened Sesshoumaru, however minutely. She was obviously obedient but not downtrodden, the spark of resentful anger was easily seen amidst her grief and there was no doubt that Sesshoumaru knew how she was feeling even if he ignored it.

Inuyasha didn't hate the child, although he had felt jealousy that she was cared for by the one whom he would gladly have remained with, but who had driven him away with cruel words and actions. Inuyasha suddenly realised that his brother had stopped talking and was looking at him questioningly.

"Feh!"

"You are willing to keep Rin safe Inuyasha?"

"She's safe, but she ain't happy" Inuyasha replied, before turning to walk away. He was stopped by Sesshoumaru's claws on his shoulder.

"I shall be visiting regularly and will supply all her needs. The elderly Miko will not be put to any bother concerning her."

"Keh! Kaede could use the company; Rin will not be neglected, if that's what you're worried about."

"It was not one of my concerns." Sesshoumaru stated and Inuyasha hid behind his fringe before walking away with a parting comment;

"No. I suppose it wasn't...far be it from you to neglect a child." With his inner peace disturbed, Inuyasha loped off, instinctively seeking the calming influence of Goshinboku where he would sit and think or talk to himself as if to Kagome. Sesshoumaru refrained from replying to the sarcastic hanyou, recognizing the source of his bitterness, but unconcerned that Inuyasha would harm Rin as any form of retribution for the neglect he had suffered.

Inuyasha was soon lost in thought and memories, the day was warm and the air sweet with wild rose and he pictured Kagome sitting with him; not speaking, but just sitting, with that contented little smile on her face. But for once the image didn't stay with him, the perfume was not hers and Inuyasha was reminded of his mother instead.

Izayoi had enjoyed the scent of roses and she and Inuyasha often sat in a small garden set aside for them at the Western Palace where Sesshoumaru had given them shelter after his father died. Not that it was done out of kindness, it was his duty to his father's memory and to not let his father's death be in vain.

Inuyasha had never realised that he and his mother were secretly kept at the Palace and that they were in danger if discovered. He'd been too young to know that there was a full world outside his boundary; his own consisted of only four, his mother and a maid, himself and sometimes his angelic looking brother.

Sesshoumaru's visits to them had been mainly silent and rare; he totally disapproved of his father's concubine and son, but at the time Inuyasha didn't know this. All he knew was that he adored his beautiful, but distant brother, longing for a time that he could emulate in some way his hero and stand beside him shoulder to shoulder.

It was not to be, one day while Izayoi and Inuyasha had been sitting idly watching the Koi lazily swim, popping their heads out of the water while looking for food, Sesshoumaru had come. Inuyasha had jumped up eagerly to greet him, but the Taiyoukai stared stonily back. He told Izayoi that they were to leave the Palace; a cart with their belongings had been packed and awaited them, to return them to the human village where Izayoi had originally lived.

Inuyasha had been stunned into silence; indeed the only sound was the soft splishes of the fish as water dropped from their heads and tails in the pond. It was a sound that was to haunt him for the rest of his life whenever he heard it. He had clung in tears to Sesshoumaru's sleeve but in vain, his brother had disentangled himself and looked at the hanyou as if he had crawled out of the mud before turning away.

Izayoi had merely picked up her son and followed, taking the long road back to the human village where they were once again despised. Inuyasha came out of his memories and sighed heavily, feeling the loss of Kagome even more deeply. She had always been able to comfort him with her scent and presence and he missed her greatly, who was to make sense of the world he lived in now that she was gone?

SFX Challenge, lj First Tweak/Pisha


	5. Photographs

Photographs

Kagome went back to school even before she would have had to, partly because it was the right thing to do and also because it would take her mind off the crushing pain of losing her friends. It still hadn't fully sunk in that she was home permanently either and she was always looking over her shoulder searching for the grumpy hanyou who would have come to take her back.

When she caught herself doing that, she would find tears in her eyes and would miss the surly voice telling her to stop crying, before taking her in the gentle arms that belied his harsh tones. Then Kagome would dry her eyes knowing that Inuyasha hated to see her tears, that it upset the young man to know there was something he couldn't protect her from, something that he couldn't rend limb from limb.

Thinking on Inuyasha's responses to any given situation in which Kagome was annoying him could almost always guarantee a smile to form on her face. So she stocked up on Inuyasha grimaces in her mind to help her through the day when she wasn't in school, and looked at her photo album when loneliness got too much.

For some reason Kagome was not tired that night and she wondered why; school had been quite hard plus her homework had taken up most of her evening and it was well into the night before she put her books away. She should have fallen exhausted into bed and been asleep before her head touched the pillow given the size of the yawn that had cracked her face just now.

It was very dark when she turned the light off and tried to settle down and then the reason hit her forcefully, it was the night of the dark moon and Inuyasha was human. She always stayed up to watch with him and her body clock had recognised the night, even if she hadn't. Kagome wanted to try the well again, who would he have to sit with him now she was gone? Would Sango and Miroku remember, or would Inuyasha have gone to ground somewhere to sit the night out, human and alone, just as he had before he had friends?

She dressed again and went outside to sit by Goshinboku, the night was warm and she had her album with her. Turning to a picture of Inuyasha she spoke to him, reassuring him that she remembered and that he was not to take risks and begging whoever could, to look after him while he was vulnerable. Kagome smiled at the picture, it was one of her favourites of him ,as he stood, Tessaiga over his shoulder and a cocky smile on his face, knowing however that at the moment he didn't look anywhere near as sure as himself.

She had only one picture of the human boy, and he didn't know she had taken it as he had refused to allow her to capture him in her camera. Therefore she had taken advantage of his diminished senses to steal this one. Kagome compared the two pictures, she knew him so well that she could easily see the similarities in the features, but also the great differences. As a human it was obvious Inuyasha was not really much more than a child and she marvelled at the life he'd led.

She sighed heavily again and turned the pages of the album; they were all there, not just her group but she had some of Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku too. Even Jaken and Rin were represented and of course her prize, the Regal full length picture of Sesshoumaru. She was quite proud she had this one; the Daiyoukai had insisted on knowing what a photo was before he allowed Rin to have her picture taken.

Then he had agreed with Jaken that the future should know just how important and personally impressive a personage such as Lord Sesshoumaru was, and so he had stood rigid and collected while Kagome took his picture. He did however refuse in no uncertain terms to have a less formal one taken with Inuyasha who was also spluttering in indignation at the very idea.

Remembering it all made Kagome laugh before the inevitable tears came and her Mama came out to her with a cup of cocoa; she had worked out why Kagome was so watchful and had expected something would happen on this night. Mama wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter offering her security and comfort.

"Oh Mama, if only I knew that he was safe."

"He will be Kagome, you are not the only one who cares for Inuyasha, your friends and his brother, all of them care and will look after him."

"I doubt Sesshoumaru will do; he might not kill him, but care...I doubt it."

"Stranger things have happened child; have faith, but now I must insist you come in and at least get into bed." Mama led her daughter back to the warm bed and tucked her in as she had done when Kagome was small and then she went back to her own bed.

Outside a dark haired boy slipped out of the shadows and gazed up at Kagome's window and smiled sadly as he too looked at a well creased photo, but this one had been taken from his pocket. It was Sesshoumaru in his full regalia just as he always was, but beside him and leaning his elbow on the Daiyoukai's shoulder, was Inuyasha in his fire rat.

"One day Kagome you will put a copy of this with your one of Sess." The boy jumped startled as a hand touched his shoulder.

"I never knew you carried that with you Little Brother, I am quite touched."

"Feh! You were such a bastard; there was no room for anyone else in the picture back then anyway."

A deep chuckle was all that answered him as Sesshoumaru threw human Inuyasha over his shoulder to take him back to the home they shared with their mates and families.

Fuaaa-yawn SFX Challenge. First Tweak lj community


	6. To Build a House

To Build a House

Four months after Inuyasha returned without Kagome, Miroku approached him cautiously wishing to speak privately with him. He was not afraid of the hanyou, but what he was to say might hurt him because Sango had agreed to become the monk's wife. He needn't have worried, Inuyasha acted completely normally, he just rolled his eyes and said that it was about time.

Miroku said that they would wed as soon as the hut was built, neither of the couple having parents to appeal to for permission; there was no need to wait any longer. Sango was already older than most women who settled down and she was anxious for stability in her life again, especially now she had settled things with Sesshoumaru.

Sango would not commit herself until she knew her life was hers to offer Miroku and she had approached the Daiyoukai herself, unsure as to what he would do with her for her near attempt on Rin's life. Sesshoumaru had merely told her that it was no dishonour in attempting to protect a mate, had she succeeded to harm Rin she would have died, but she did not.

Sango had to clarify to the Lord that she was not yet Miroku's mate, only his intended, but the Lord scoffed saying that in a youkai's eyes, they were definitely mated; his nose did not lie. Sango blushed, but Sesshoumaru ignored her although he demanded that Sango atone for her actions towards Rin by becoming the girl's friend now that she was living in the village. This was something Sango could easily agree to; Rin was so likeable in any case.

Once it was decided and the headman had given his permission for the site of the new hut, everything happened quickly. Inuyasha threw himself into the work of cutting trees and the able villagers hewed them into planks for the building. Once sufficient were cut they were left to weather sufficiently before the actual building could be erected.

But the waiting didn't feel prolonged as there were a lot of other preparations that needed to be done before the young couple could take the walk to their new home. Sango was busy in going to market to choose materials that she and the other ladies of the village would turn into wedding garments and the more plain linens for the house or everyday wear.

They would also need to prepare food and barter for goods to stock the larder as there would be no time this year to plant a garden for food for the winter. They still had some money from the exorcisms carried out on their quest and they also were given wedding gifts from the villagers to cover some of their needs.

They were promised chickens and ducks and Inuyasha said he would hunt out a breeding sow from the forest should they wish to build an enclosure to keep it. Then unbeknown to Sango, he also gave most of his share of some money he and Miroku earned in the last couple of months so that the slayer could have some silk for her trousseau.

Inuyasha was certainly not lazy when it came to helping his friends; he was to be seen everywhere using his phenomenal strength and stamina, especially when it came time for the hut to be built. In the village there was always some work to be done according to the season, and often men could not be spared easily; but Inuyasha could do the work of ten men thereby releasing valuable manpower to other tasks.

Then one day everything was completed, the hut built, the garden dug and prepared for the seeds of the next harvest that Sango had safely tucked away in Kaede's hut and the pen for a small wild sow and piglets. The larders were full, the herbs drying and the small amount of furniture and bedding in situ. The new fire pit was waiting for its first fire to cook its first meal of the couple's new life together.

Now Inuyasha sat on the side of the hill overlooking the village; soon he would go down to stay with Miroku and watch this last evening of his bachelorhood with him, keeping the surprisingly nervous monk company. Sango was with Rin and Kaede and tomorrow the pair would celebrate their wedding.

Inuyasha had known that this was inevitable, even he had been unable to miss the signs eventually of the growing relationship between monk and slayer; besides, his nose was also able to tell that the couple had pre-emptied their vows a few times. He was not shocked, they had all been on the road together a long time, and Inuyasha's only sorrow was that he had hoped that he and Kagome would be mated too.

He knew that the young Miko would have wanted to be here for her friends' wedding, they had discussed it together and he had only been able to get through the last months without her, by working hard and making himself too tired to think straight. He knew that his brother had looked askance at him several times, but he'd held his comments; for which blessing Inuyasha was very thankful.

But now the plans were almost complete and Inuyasha had to bury his feelings once more so as not to mar the wedding, but it was hard and he felt that every bang of the hammer he'd used, every soft boom of the sturdy upright poles as they dropped into the holes prepared for them, was a nail in his coffin. He had helped build the hut for his friends, but he was giving up hope that he would build one for Kagome.

lj Community First Tweak SFX-dooon!Boom


	7. Star

Star

Inuyasha had stayed with the nervous Miroku in the small shed room behind Kaede's hut. It had been made clean and comfortable for them with fresh straw, a couple of futons and a small brazier on which they could make tea. Sango and Rin had also supplied some sweet dumplings to go with it in a clean cloth.

Inuyasha could hear the girls chatting happily and giggling with Kaede through the walls of both huts, but before he could barge in and demand they shut up, the sounds died away as they settled down to sleep. He wished Miroku would go to sleep too but the obdurate monk, insisted on talking endlessly about Sango and their travels, reminiscing over the journey they had all shared.

It would have been alright if Inuyasha could have tuned him out, but it was impossible, his brain homed in every time his ears picked up Kagome's name which of course popped up frequently in the monk's rambling. Partly it was nerves talking and partly it was the gift of Mushin's sake that Miroku had started and would have finished, had not Inuyasha forcibly removed it from him.

On the other hand Inuyasha might have tried it himself, but there was not enough to make him even tipsy, he needed the whole vat. Besides he didn't think he could face an angry Sango in the morning and not to mention that if Rin was upset with him too, Sesshoumaru would also get angry and Inuyasha didn't fancy a fight anymore.

Thankfully soon the exhausted Miroku gave in to the tension and keeled over asleep and mainly silent. Inuyasha made sure the monk was comfortable before sitting down in a corner to wait out the night. He didn't really begrudge the fact that his only male friend was soon to be married; he and the monk had often spoken seriously together and Inuyasha knew of the deep fear and sadness that Miroku hid from everyone else.

Miroku had thought that the curse of his hand would devour him in the same way it had his father and grandfather before him, and he would not put someone he loved through the ordeal of losing him. When Naraku had been destroyed and the Kazaana sealed there was so much to still do that the reality of his future had not been fully appreciated.

It was only when Inuyasha had found Miroku sitting beneath Goshinboku alone that he'd finally understood the depth of his friend's relief. Miroku was in tears as he stared at his hand and whispered over and over _'freedom'_. Freedom to consider a normal future with wife and children he loved and Inuyasha had felt bitterness in his heart for a few minutes that he had been denied the very same things.

The next day, Inuyasha stood beside Miroku along with Mushin and Hatchi while Sango was supported by Rin and the wedding was taken by Kaede. The day was lovely and everyone happy, no one remembered that Inuyasha was alone and that was the way he liked it. For once the pity had stopped leaving him alone to deal with his loss and that was fine by him.

Inuyasha kept Rin company until she left to go back with Kaede and then he leapt up to his favourite hilltop to contemplate the village below. He certainly wasn't going to stay in the village where the usual embarrassing shenanigans were already underway for the new bride and groom. He knew no one would harm the two and he certainly didn't want to be around when the roar went up that informed everyone that the pair were truly one flesh.

Suddenly he was overwhelmed by loneliness and he glared at the night sky with his eyes overly wide to stop tears falling and breathed deeply to calm himself. The sky was alight with stars but the sight was not beautiful to his eyes as he remembered Kagome all to clearly lamenting that she couldn't see them in her modern sky.

It just made it more obvious to him how different everything was between their times and by extension themselves. Did she miss him as much as he missed her? Or was she getting over the loss of their friendships by re-forging her bonds with the friends of her own time. She had the wish she wanted, the jewel knew that in her heart Kagome wanted to go back and live her normal life; after all it had tempted her with it. It would not have been a temptation if it was not her wish.

She had family who loved her, not the mockery of the one he had; a brother who adored her, a mother who cared enough to guide her child in making her own way and a grandfather who provided the history to the family with his legends. Family, friends and a future, she deserved it all, not the poor substitute he could offer.

Damn, he thought as a few tears spilled and he angrily wiped away the evidence of his self pity with his sleeve and looked up once more at the stars and his heart jumped a beat as one large star seemed to wink at him. Then Inuyasha smiled, how could he forget? Kagome had said that she recognised that star as one she could see in her time, it was so big and she thought it a friendly star. He had scoffed at the notion but now he gained comfort thinking of a timeless star gazing down on them both and winking that everything would be alright.


	8. Just a Fake

Just a Fake

Kagome was alone for the afternoon; she had a heavy cold and was feeling deserted and sorry for herself. She'd been doing very well at school now that she could attend regularly, and there were hopes that she would do well in her exams. But right now she felt unwell and was missing her friends; enough time had gone by for Sango and Miroku to get married she thought, and wondered how they were doing.

Was Inuyasha still in the village, someone had to keep an eye on Shippou and Kaede? Yes, she mused to herself, of course he was; Inuyasha had a human heart and would need to check that the pack was still O.K. Besides it was his home and it had been the longest amount of time that he had known in one place, he was accepted there.

But what else was happening, was Sango pregnant yet; were Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha friendlier, what about Rin? So many questions and she had no way of finding out the answers. It was stupid, they were all only on the other side of the well, surely she could find a way to re-open the well and get back to them.

She had her Miko powers still, even if there was no jewel; was there no way she could harness those and open the time slip? It was a good idea and something that would keep her mind occupied while she was unwell. But the thinking gave her a headache and nothing seemed to shift it, so by the early evening she was cross and fed-up and no nearer finding a solution.

Souta was soon annoyed at her picking on him; Kagome was not normally a fault finder but anything the little boy did grated on her rapidly shredding nerves, so to keep the peace she decided to go back to bed. Her brother called after her that she really needed some of Inuyasha's cold remedy and then he sniggered remembering what was in it.

But it made Kagome smile a bit to recall the incident until she thought of how tender Inuyasha had been and yet at the same time how young, as he spoke of his mother. Kagome relished the times when he showed her his less brash side and when they could just talk. There was a sudden scraping sound at the window and her heart leapt for joy as she waited for the familiar gruff greeting from Inuyasha. He must have somehow opened the well.

But nothing happened and her heart stilled slowly into disappointment again, it was just a phantom sound and it wasn't fair that everything conspired against her by bringing her hope, just to dispel it. She couldn't take it anymore, and burst into noisy tears and hacking sobs that shook her whole body until her mother came in to try to calm her.

It was no use, Kagome made herself feverish on top of her cold and Mama stayed with her until the girl fell into a fitful sleep at last. But Mama was concerned, Kagome was flushed and was definitely running a temperature now, so she went and got some medicine to have ready if her daughter awoke.

In the morning Kagome was better but still had her cold and felt drained and tired, her sleep hadn't been effective to cure her misery; but the strength it imparted meant that she could try again and again to test her power. All day she sat by the tree or in the well house trying anything she could think of. Mama didn't think it healthy but recognised the need Kagome had to try anything to reach her friends and especially Inuyasha. Who knows perhaps it would work and so Mama too got engrossed in her daughter's display.

Mama too missed the young hanyou who she had come to know well, even to the point of calling him son. There had been plenty of times when she and Inuyasha had talked together while he waited for her daughter to return from school, and she had shed her own tears when it was discovered that the well had closed. If Kagome could re-open it everyone would be happy.

However Mama had other responsibilities and couldn't stay all of the time with Kagome outside, she needed to prepare the evening meal and went indoors. That was until she rushed out to the Goshinboku after hearing a heart piercing scream from Kagome. In front of her was the pink glass dust from one of the fake Shikon jewels that Grandfather sold in the shrine shop.

Mama took the hysterical girl in her arms and held her tight while telling her firmly to calm down and tell her what was the problem. Kagome's body shook and all she could say at first was that she had failed and that she would never see Inuyasha again.

"It's all wrong, all wrong Mama; it shouldn't have done that its wrong, wrong. It should have shattered into pieces not this mess. The shards are all long diamonds not this, not this." Kagome cried again and Mama knew that she had hoped to infuse a fake shard to take her back to the past. It would do her child no good right now to tell her that the fakes were only glass and had no youkai or miko infusion such as the original had.

Kagome was grasping at straws desperately but now she must come in and eat if she was not to get sicker, but neither could they move away from the dashed bauble and for a long time all mother and daughter could do was look at the pink dust in sadness. Eventually they moved indoors however and neither heard the whispered words that followed them mournfully.

"Don't worry Kagome, it will be alright; keep strong."

Lj Community First Tweak; Love Takes Shape-Diamond


	9. A Sympathetic Ear

A Sympathetic Ear

There was a gentle but nonetheless insistent knock, knock, on the door to the shrine which Mama duly answered. She sighed to herself when she saw Houjou, but she smiled just the same; who knows but that Kagome could do with a little purely gentlemanly behaviour towards her. Right now Kagome was sitting in the kitchen; she had been attempting to help with the baking but the residues of her cold made it impossible, so now she sat nursing her drink.

Mama offered Houjou a cup of tea and he accepted and spoke small talk for a while, all the while the young man was watching the pale Kagome. Half an hour later he asked Kagome to accompany him and go for a short walk in the fresh air around the shrine. The Miko couldn't find a suitable reason to decline and so she put on a warm jumper and went out with him.

They sat down eventually on the bench near to Goshinboku; so far neither had said much, just walked around in a friendly quiet. The shrine held no mysteries as such to Houjou, he and his parents visited often, the family being devout in matters of belief. But soon Houjou turned to his companion and asked if she were feeling better now.

"Yes thank you, this is just a cold."

"It's been good to see you back in school, your ailments were mainly just a temporary problem then?"

"Yes, just a bad patch in my life...it's over now." She stammered slightly and Houjou frowned, there was more to her words than she was letting on.

"Forgive me Higurashi if I speak out of turn, but do you mean your boyfriend has...departed?"

"I...I don't know what you mean."

"Well I have seen you with someone before haven't I, and you were never willing to date with me even though I know the grapevine says I'm hot." He laughed at himself and Kagome warmed to him.

I'm sorry Houjou; I do like you as a friend but..."

"I understand Kagome, your friends were just worried about you too, they said your boyfriend is a bad lot, and then they met him I believe, even liked him. I expect he was just a bit... unpolished."

"I suppose, but it doesn't matter now...I don't think I will ever see him again."

"And it's breaking your heart; Higurashi isn't it? I can tell you love him; I'm sorry, but I have to tell you that I have my suspicions and ...I'll just say it and you deny it O.K. Your boyfriend is a youkai isn't he? I think he is Inu, given his name. Oh and don't worry your secret is perfectly safe, I wouldn't tell and even if I did who would believe me?"

"He is hanyou, but yes he is Inu...how..." Kagome barely whispered.

"My family hasn't really got rid of all the old stories. They think them myths as did I but I have seen Inuyasha at times and started to believe the legends were in fact real." He smiled and Kagome felt relief that someone else understood that she was not a raving lunatic. But she became sad again when she had to tell him that in that day and age, youkai were only myth, she was a Miko and had never felt a vestige of youkai in the present day.

Houjou was confused and it showed on his face, but there were many things he had noticed over the time he had pursued Kagome and he now felt a kind of brotherly affection for his former crush. He was older now and could see for himself that Kagome's heart was taken, at least for now.

"Would it help to tell me Higurashi? I am a good listener, sometimes it helps to talk."

"Huh, It's not a very believable story."

"Tell me anyway." Houjou was kind and it was nice to just say, to get it off her chest as it were and with the well closed there was no danger of him trying to find out anything else. So out it came in a rush, not everything of course, just the bare bones, but they were enough. Houjou was quiet and nodded in all the right places and he put a consoling arm round her shoulders when she reached the end and how Inuyasha had left her safe and returned to his time.

"Higurashi, for what it's worth I believe you, it all fits with what I've seen myself with Inuyasha, and I am sorry. Let me look after you for a while, and perhaps when you feel better I can take you out to tea or something." He looked optimistic and Kagome thought that the young man never gave up.

In the close distance a dog growled loudly, sounding angry, and making Kagome nostalgic for the times when if anyone showed interest in her he would growl too and her tears spilled afresh. Mama came to her rescue though with more tea and in the close distance the dog was silenced by his brother's hand across his mouth and the threat of dire consequences if he should make such a noise again.

He also threatened to tell the mate of the angry dog that he was spying on her young self and that would put an end to Shippou warning him about potential trouble in the future. The growl died down and an angry glare was given because of the threat, but in the end Inuyasha backed down recognising as he did that his brother was Alpha of the pack.

SFX Challenge First Tweak, Kon,Kon or knock knock.


	10. Moving Forward

Moving Forward

Four days after Sango and Miroku's wedding, Inuyasha hadn't been seen in the village; there was still evidence of celebrations and the happy couple rarely made an appearance themselves. Nobody missed the morose hanyou very much; at least if he wasn't there they could forget his loss and not feel so guilty when they called out happily to one another that the growth in the village was a good thing for its prosperity. There were also a lot of good natured calls at the couple as to when they could expect news of the first child.

Inuyasha didn't want to spoil their fun, but he couldn't feel in all honesty that he could join in either, at least not yet. He didn't go far, not far enough that he couldn't be back if danger threatened, but he had several hiding places in his forest. Eventually though he returned, first of all he was hungry and the stew in Kaede's hut smelled very good. Neither she nor Rin commented on his entrance and Rin just smiled as she handed him his bowl, convincing him that they had agreed to act normally around him.

Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru had visited the village and the proof was a large wooden chest that was put in a corner of the hut, and after the meal had been cleared away, Rin showed him the contents. Some of the finest toiletries of the time, combs and hair ornaments besides several books, were stashed away beside a soft undershirt and new kimono. As Rin showed him her treasure, Inuyasha looked with meaning at Kaede, who merely raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

The next day, both Inuyasha and Miroku made plans to build an extra room at Kaede's hut for Rin to use and the chest would be put in there. It then seemed that every visit from Sesshoumaru brought Rin a gift, sometimes clothing or material, more books or necessities, sometimes a small jewelled hair comb.

The child enjoyed showing off her presents too and Inuyasha was surprised that Sesshoumaru didn't mind everyone knowing that they were from him. But as his brother explained to Kaede after she received new furs for the ground of the hut, it was wise to let people know that he was now patron of the village and that his ward and her carer were not to be neglected or abused.

Inuyasha held his tongue, his own mother was under such care before she birthed him, but it hadn't extended after her death; his own history of neglect was always in his mind when he saw the unrelated human child receive care from his brother. But it did no good to dwell on what could have been in his life ever, everything good always ended in his disappointment, it was about time he accepted the fact.

Inuyasha thought he was doing well, he stayed mainly around the village and Miroku had roped him in to helping him earn his living fairly honestly. It all settled into place and a form of routine for Inuyasha until the twins were born. Miroku was so thrilled with his baby daughters and immediately protective, he barely allowed anyone to look at them let alone hold them at first.

Inuyasha understood, and he left to leave the new family alone, once again going to his high hill to look over the village. He felt very lonely as he sat there; the village life was going on and progressing, his friends were moving on too. He though was doomed to a very long and youthful life with nobody to share; his only true love was far away and perhaps she was moving on as well. He tried not to think of that, it seemed disloyal to Kagome, but on the other hand he wanted her to be happy and if she couldn't return..."

He couldn't bear to think of her in terms of another male's mate, he hadn't given up hope that she would come back, not yet, not as he knew the others were doing. The hints and little messages in their talk whether with him or not, told him they thought Kagome's role in their time was over but he wouldn't give up, and he certainly didn't tell them that he checked the well at least once every three days.

Inuyasha sat with his arms clasped about his knees hugging himself tight because tonight he was vulnerable and he watched as the last rays of the warm sun danced on the surface of the fish ponds, the dying light making a bright sparkle wherever it glanced on the tiny waves of the ponds. The sparkles reminded him forcefully of Kagome's tears, the first time she had seen him human and he was poisoned.

Stupid human emotions Inuyasha thought, as he realised that he was also shedding tears and conveniently forgot that he hadn't yet transformed. But when he did, he didn't try to stop them, he just rested his head on his knees and indulged himself for a while, feeling that he had as good a cause as any to weep; besides it stopped the ache in his throat for a time.

But another downside to being human was that Inuyasha's senses were not so alert and so when he pulled himself together and found that Sesshoumaru was sitting on the hill next to him, it made him jump. Sesshoumaru just smirked, but it was not cruel or harsh expression.

"Really Inuyasha, how did you survive alone for so long if you didn't even know I was here?" There was no answer, so he continued; "It is not safe for you to be out here on your own." He watched Inuyasha wipe his eyes on his sleeve, a touch of empathy in his golden eyes and he decided to share;

"I too understand the despair of grief Inuyasha; our father and later with Rin. I have never fully reconciled to our father's death."

"I know." Inuyasha replied, but rather than go on down the familiar paths of resentment, Sesshoumaru changed the subject.

"You are remembering your Miko, will you be alright?"

"Yeah, it's not just Kagome though, it's her family too. They always treated me as part of the family and I miss them...well, her Mama and Souta. I was like his big brother and he looked up to me a lot. I was just thinking all my friends have families now and I won't see them again." Inuyasha failed to hide the fresh tears, but Sesshoumaru didn't deride him.

"You used to adore me in the same way Little Brother."

"Yeah well, I soon learned not to."

"Perhaps one day we will be able to put the past behind us fully Inuyasha. A truce is so fragile; it would be a good thing to solidify it, I think." Sesshoumaru stood and waited for Inuyasha who was stunned by his brother's words, but soon the human boy walked back down the hill, at last in the acknowledged protection of his elder brother.

SFX Challenge First Tweak- Paa! Sparkle


	11. Careless Remark

Careless Remark

As time progressed in the feudal era, the twins started to walk and talk and be underfoot. They were delightful babies and Inuyasha loved them. He still felt a secret joy that they were not afraid of him or his claws and fangs, and they positively adored his ever twitching ears. He had learned to care for them as tiny handfuls in the early days and it was not unusual for him to be coerced into a spot of babysitting to allow the parents some time together to go for a walk or picnic.

Sometimes Rin would join him in these duties, she was an able student and was shaping up nicely in Kaede's eyes as a healer. The girl was about eleven or twelve years of age as far as they could tell and although petite she was strong and good living made her glow with health. Sesshoumaru was pleased that she had settled down to the new life and that she was developing well.

Often in the second summer of the twins' life, Inuyasha and Rin would take the little girls to a pond that Inuyasha had dug, filled with water filtered from the fish reserves and would teach them to swim. It was not long before others joined them with their small children, their suspicions laid to rest as they saw how well the girls were able to swim despite not yet being two.

Inuyasha had never forgotten the panic stricken mother whose young son had fallen into the fast moving stream, or when Kagome had jumped in to save him just before she broke the jewel. He would have let the child drown at the time, not because of the reasons he gave, but because he wouldn't have been thanked for interfering.

The child would have had to live with the stigma of being touched by a filthy hanyou monster, and would probably have been ostracised. Then they would have tried to kill Inuyasha as well, leaving him no alternative but to defend himself, and there would have been bloodshed. Of course Kagome wouldn't have understood all the implications as he did, so he had replied angrily as usual to cover up his unease.

Then he thought back and remembered more accurately that at the time he had reacted angrily because he _was_ downright furious. It made him smile when he thought back to the early days, when it was just him and Kagome; she had been such a clumsy girl, naive and so pure in heart with a spitfire's temper at times and he had fallen in love with her long before he knew it himself.

One day after they had taken the twins back to Sango and Miroku, Rin offered to brush out Inuyasha's hair; the twins being a bit older and mischievous, together they had seen fit to pull it out of the tie he used to keep it tidy. He agreed, she had sometimes helped him dry his hair before; he found it soporific and calming and Rin, who often missed her Lord, could feel closer to him by grooming his brother.

Inuyasha permitted it for another reason though, the brushing helped to keep his hair silky and free of the mats and tangles it was prone to, and when he found that it became just as beautiful as his brother's hair when it was well kept, it encouraged him even more. Normally this happened in front of the fire in Kaede's hut where she was quite willing to give up the space if it kept Inuyasha quiet for an hour or so.

That day however had been hot and the sun was still very warm and steam was rising from Inuyasha's mane so Rin made him sit on a rock and she started to brush it, singing happily as she did so. One of the villagers came swaggering towards them, he was known to enjoy the sake a bit too much and was already slurring his speech, not that it stopped him from being understood.

"Heh, Inuyasha! Our priestesses not enough for you? You'll have to watch out for that one's guardian if you want her though, and you should wait a couple of more years, she's only a skinny brat at the moment." He stood there laughing at his own humour. Inuyasha jumped away from Rin as if he'd been a scalded cat and he clenched his fists at his side driving his claws in to his palms to stop himself from killing and starting something that could only end in tragedy for them all.

He could tell there was no malice intended which was the final deciding factor in whether the man lived or died. Then he turned to see comprehension of what had been said dawn on Rin's face and Inuyasha ran so that he could not see the shock of the girl's expression anymore. In fact he didn't return to the hut for a few days, living in the forest as he had done before.

Once again Kaede enticed him back with food, another good hearty stew which was one of his favourites. But there was still tension in the air as neither of the young people knew how to approach the other without embarrassment, and Kaede sighed. Then she asked Inuyasha to bring in some wood. Unfortunately while he was doing so, he had not gone as far as Kaede had thought and she said to Rin that the hanyou was still missing Kagome, so not to take his surly behaviour to heart.

Rin replied that she understood and she did, but it caused her to feel sad for him and Inuyasha overhearing, felt all hot and bothered, especially when he could smell Rin's tears. For the first time since Kagome had left, Inuyasha reverted to his brash self and he burst into the hut with his armload of wood. Dumping them on the floor he yelled at Rin to stop crying for him, she was not Kagome; before he stomped out and returned to his hideout in the forest.

Sesshoumaru arrived a few minutes later and walked straight into the hut having scented Rin's upset, just in time to see one fat teardrop after another fall off her chin. He wiped her eyes with his sleeve as Kaede explained what had happened. Rin too added her bit:

"I know I'm not Kagome My Lord, poor Inuyasha."

"Rin cease this silly behaviour, you have done nothing wrong and Inuyasha does not blame you. This Sesshoumaru will see to my ridiculous brother. You Rin, will prepare some tea and something sweet for him. He was always placated with treats when he was upset as a child." Sesshoumaru left to search for Inuyasha, having given Rin the task to take her mind off her trouble. Inuyasha wasn't difficult to find, Sesshoumaru only had to follow the sound of falling trees.

"Desist Inuyasha, you are the son of the Inu no Taishou; such unseemly temper is only worthy of a young pup."

"Feh! Leave me alone Sesshoumaru."

"Certainly not; not until you stop paying any attention to the senseless ramblings of an elderly inebriated human, whose opinion means less than nothing."

"It's easy for you to say, I hear it all too often."

"You have heard nothing of the sort for many years now and feeling sorry for yourself is counterproductive. Now go and make amends with Rin who feels she has harmed you. I will not be leaving until harmony is restored and I am very busy, you do not want to hold me up." Sesshoumaru then ignored Inuyasha and put his nose in the air sniffing delicately.

"I do believe Rin and the old Miko are making honey cakes. I am partial to those as Rin is aware, so I shall depart; should you wish to join us, I suggest you do so quickly." He walked off and smirked as he heard Inuyasha following, honey cakes had always been a lure for the hanyou. The brothers reached the hut and were not disappointed as the scent of warm cakes filled the air. It was silently agreed that nothing more would be said and the status quo was maintained.

Love Takes Shape Challenge-Teardrop. First Tweak Communuity.


	12. Tension Builds

Tension Builds

Inuyasha was hungry; sitting in Goshinboku just watching and waiting was boring but he wouldn't miss this time for anything. Shippou who for once was keeping him company was grinning at the obvious signs and winding the hanyou up enormously, but he was faster now and also knew the signs of the impending bonk to the head and dodged.

Inuyasha could only do this mainly at night while his mate was asleep, or she would have stopped him, using Sesshoumaru if she could. His brother and he had a good relationship now but they would still spar and the elder would play both Inuyasha and Kagome against the other albeit in good humour now. This time, not long before Kagome would return through the well, was wonderful ammunition to the Daiyoukai and he had extracted all sorts of fairly good natured promises from Inuyasha to keep the boy's secret spying activities away from his mate.

But in fact, the elder brother sympathised with the younger one, and it didn't matter how long Kagome had been mated to Inuyasha, there were some things a human just didn't understand about Inuyoukai nature. The fact that Inuyasha felt even more protective of the young and as yet unmated Miko than he had done before the well sealed; that he saw her as vulnerable now from an almost paternal but not quite, viewpoint having daughters now, it was as if Kagome were in two roles.

Kagome didn't doubt that Inuyasha felt this way and she certainly didn't ridicule him, but she couldn't empathise. To her it was a sad time that she remembered too clearly sometimes, but she had returned and they had a wonderful life together. But for Inuyasha his protective instincts were not to be denied and they drove him, a little too much she felt sometimes.

Besides which, he remembered how things had been for him on the other side of the well during this same time. He had refused to give up hope that Kagome would return even when the others had started to. Again this was partly his Inu nature, but he was also pining deeply for the girl, and Inuyasha could still feel the pain of separation if he thought back. Kagome didn't know all this; it would have upset her if she knew just how often he had been alone mentally if not physically.

In fact had it not been for the frequent visits of Sesshoumaru to see Rin and also to encourage him, Inuyasha might have left the village to return to the lonely life he led after his mother died. Likely he would have become suspicious of all as their lives progressed normally, only returning to test the well again. There were times he could still almost taste his despair, when the desperation had been at its height, times when only Miroku or Sesshoumaru had helped him through.

So although the sibling rivalry continued in a far friendlier manner now, Inuyasha had a lot to be grateful for, in the improving relationship he was starting with his brother in the past. In fact it was only a hundred and fifty years later that Inuyasha formally recognised his brother as Alpha over his own family too, and went to live at the Western Palace. Sango and Miroku were long gone by then of course, as were their children, and the world was changing; so the two brothers were finally united in more than their already by then, firm friendship.

That was enough reminiscing, Inuyasha thought as Shippou watched him, the kitsune never teased the hanyou over his memories, as he too remembered and could understand; but once the thoughtfulness had passed, Inuyasha was once again at his mercy. Inuyasha's stomach growled again, it was nerves and excitement he told himself and it would do well to shut up. There was enough excitement at home as it was with Kagome and this they could all understand too.

Once her younger self went through the well, the older version could test for the right time to re-appear to her family and introduce them to the grandchildren. There were a couple of pups who were still young enough to appease grandmotherly tendencies to spoil and could delight her with their pretty puppy ears.

So while Rin and Kagome shopped and planned for the grand reunion and the introductions to the by now large and extended families, Inuyasha, Shippou and sometimes Sesshoumaru kept well out of the way and haunted the shrine. With not too long to go now Inuyasha was finding it even harder to stay calm and so he wasn't allowed by Sesshoumaru to visit the shrine unless he or Shippou was with him.

Of course Shippou was beside himself with amusement, that he was charged with babysitting his father-in-law and didn't let Inuyasha forget it. He and his mate, who was Inuyasha and Kagome's eldest, had soon found out they were as bad as each other as the little girl was growing up, and it was a natural and inevitable progression for the two to become mates. Shippou often teased Inuyasha saying that she was more kitsune than Inu.

But for all that, Inuyasha had never regretted allowing his adopted son to become his son-in-law; Shippou was a good mate to their daughter, a good father, and had proved a responsible adult. In most things, he could be relied on; this of course was the reason why, Sesshoumaru had asked him to be here with Inuyasha in the first place.

Inuyasha was nervous, so much hinged on Kagome and her desire to see Inuyasha again and why Houjou had made the hanyou nervous; in fact, why everything made him nervous. He was secretly afraid that Kagome would move on; it had permeated his thoughts in the past and also since the well had sealed in the future. No reasoning worked in the long term to convince him that his mate was still with him, to dispel the true depth of his insecurity, and it wouldn't until she vanished back to the past.

Inuyasha's stomach rumbled loudly causing a great grin to split Shippou's face, which suddenly turned to horror as his mate's father leapt to Kagome's window and lifted the sash letting himself in to sit quietly on the floor. The nostalgia he felt was great and he breathed in the virgin scent of his mate to be; thinking how very young she was, as he looked on her sleeping face. She didn't change much in all the years, but maturity always leaves its mark, Kagome here and now was only a very young woman.

He wanted to kiss her, but even he knew that would be a big mistake, Kagome had a sixth sense about her where he and their pups were concerned and would wake, no matter how good Inuyasha's concealment. So he did what he came for, he knew that Kagome always kept crisps in her bag and although this was a new one, as she had left the old one at Kaede's, Inuyasha had come to be very familiar with it too.

As he rummaged around inside, he heard the rustle of the crisp packet and started to leave with his plunder, but he heard a sudden sad sound as Kagome called his name. She was in her waking sleep and thought herself back in the past with the familiar sounds of Inuyasha searching her bag. As she started to come too properly and sit up, Inuyasha had to think quickly, he mustn't be discovered at any cost.

The answer came and he grinned evilly as he picked up Buyo and tossed her at the bag. The indignant cat got a scratch in, but it worked and all Kagome could see when she put on her lamp was a disgruntled cat meowing crossly and glaring at the window. She stared at the cat for a long while before turning the light off again.

But there was no need for Shippou to threaten Inuyasha with Sesshoumaru's retribution for his reckless excursion; his father-in-law's ears were plastered already to his head as he could hear the heartbroken Kagome calling his name as she sobbed into her pillow.

"Perhaps this will put your mind to rest as to whether the child wants you or not Inuyasha; enjoy your crisps." Sesshoumaru said, appearing suddenly and rebuking his brother before he left with Shippou, knowing that Inuyasha would now spend a miserable night overseeing his young mate-to-be.

SFX Challenge lj community First Tweak- basa basa, Rustle


	13. Taken In Hand

Heart

Taken in Hand

"Tell me where you've been and what you did Inuyasha; I was worried when I woke and found you gone."

"Feh! I'm alright Kagome; I just had something to do." Inuyasha said, not wanting to fight and yet he knew that it was coming.

"You don't look alright, you are upset, your aura is subdued and you are expecting me to be angry."

"How do you know all that?"

"I know you mate; you were often like this when you upset me, it doesn't happen much now, but I remember so..?"

"So... what?"

"So, spill the beans mister." She waited and ignored his 'being put on' expression and the lowered ears and after the heavy sigh, Inuyasha came clean and told her of his night sitting in Goshinboku while her younger self cried for him. Kagome's eyes flashed with angry amusement; Inuyasha was acting like a child but she knew he couldn't help himself sometimes.

He had been on tenterhooks for the last three years and as the time came closer to Kagome's return to the past, the more nervous he seemed to get. Unfortunately she was on her own when it came to reasoning with him as their pups too were stricken with the possibility that her young self might change their history.

Sometimes it was only Rin who could save her sanity, but her counsel was to just ignore him, while she laughed and said that Inuyasha wouldn't risk getting involved; he was too worried to do anything and besides, Sesshoumaru was keeping an eye on him.

"I remember that night; I blamed Buyo for upsetting me by making me think it was you." She couldn't stay cross; it was obvious to her that he had also been miserable and she did know him very well after all. So instead of getting angry, as he was expecting her to, she came and put her arms round him; he responded by returning the embrace in a form of desperation.

"I know that it would have killed you, not being able to comfort me last night; you have punished yourself more than I could do. You can hold me now and make up for all those years ago, better late than never. For Inuyasha it was such a relief to hold her, even though he knew she wasn't the little girl who had cried herself to sleep last night, his instinct to comfort his mate was difficult to ignore.

Kagome just held him as he shuddered in her arms with the emotion he had held back rigidly to stop himself making an irreparable mistake and revealing his existence to the young Kagome. Eventually she managed to shush him, and then led him back to the bed he had left stealthily that night and fairly soon his grief had changed to another, happier passion.

When Inuyasha awoke later that day, he found Kagome dressed and ready to go out; to his surprise she insisted he go with her after he had eaten. Sesshoumaru merely smirked at his brother, knowing all that had happened; he hadn't left Inuyasha alone for long last night and had kept vigil over him without his knowledge, ready to stop him if he were foolish.

Keeping a tight hold on her hanyou, Kagome led him back to the shrine much to his consternation. She told him not to worry, her younger self was alone that afternoon and her older self was very good at making a shielding barrier that younger Kagome couldn't yet detect. But they were not in a hurry and she walked Inuyasha through the park where she made sure he noticed the cute heart and arrow cut outs on the trees. Some were initialled, some had full names, but all had been carved with hope.

Of course modern Inuyasha was familiar with these sorts of romantic symbols, indeed he had seen many carved, some even on trees in the Western Palace. He didn't admit to Kagome that he had carved one himself one day in a fit of melancholy, while he was out of favour with her for something or the other; he felt he was on rather thin ground again at the moment.

But Kagome's smile was warm as she turned to him, she loved him so much, she only hoped he would understand that she had always loved him and had never once, not wished she could return. The old insecurities that everyone thought extinct had proved only to be long buried and Inuyasha still needed to be reassured; at least Sesshoumaru assured her that it would only be until the well re-opened and the young Kagome left.

As they reached the shrine, Kagome squeezed his hand and pointed to Goshinboku and Inuyasha jumped them to the lowest branch where they sat together and waited, safely hidden behind a barrier. They waited ten minutes and Kagome came out of the house, her face was sad and even though most of the traces of her unhappiness were gone, there was enough to make Inuyasha whine in his throat.

Seeing herself so young was no longer a shock to Kagome, she had been here many times just to see her mother and brother over the years. Her younger self walked to the tree and reached up to the scar on the trunk where Inuyasha had been sealed; she put her finger to the arrow hole and then her head in her hand as she started to cry again. Older Kagome gripped Inuyasha's arm and shook her head.

"She's alright, she's just thinking."

"She's not thinking, she's crying...do something...stop her."

"She's fine Inuyasha, and I should know; in fact I know what she's thinking."

"What then?"

"She's looking at that scar and remembering how she freed you from the arrow and how much that mark on the tree speaks of a deeper and greater love, far more than any of those carved hearts on the other trees. She's remembering how she saw Kikyou do the same thing she has just done and the sadness on her face. She's thinking how that scar represents a deep and tragic love between three young people and she is mourning for Kikyou."

"Oh Kagome, still; she doesn't know how much I love her yet?"

"Yes she does, she just now understands far more than she did while we were all travelling together." She looked once more on herself and told him to listen to the young Kagome who was stopping her tears.

"Oh Inuyasha, I want to be with you so much; I've finished school or will in two weeks. Do you still remember me or have you moved on; is someone else holding you at night? I miss you, I really miss you. I need you, please hear me Inuyasha." She of course couldn't hear Inuyasha answer with tears in his voice.

"Soon Kagome; very soon. You silly girl, who else would put up with me? No one else would ever come close to what I feel for you, or would cause the despair I am often in, on the other side of the well." Inuyasha realised he'd said more than he meant to do, when he heard the silence from his mate.

"I think when we get home Inuyasha, you are going to tell me all that happened with you while you were waiting for me. I know I've not heard the full story and now you have the advantage of me. If you don't tell me I shall ask Sesshoumaru."

"Huh! As if he'd tell you anything."

"He'll tell me Inuyasha, believe me he will tell me."

Lj Community First Tweak. Love Takes Shape Challenge; Heart.

A/N If there is any confusion please do not hesitate to ask me. Sue


	14. Leaving

Chapter 14 Leaving

"It's alright Kagome, I always thought that this day would come and I don't blame you one bit. I would have done the same for your father. It is your overwhelming desire to go back to Inuyasha that has opened the well. I would never deny a love such as yours. You will go with my complete blessing and my love to both of you."

"Oh Mama, suppose it closes behind me, suppose I find he has gone or found someone else?"

"It almost certainly will close my love, but your fears about Inuyasha are surely unfounded. That boy loves you, it is obvious and three years doesn't get rid of true love child as _you_ know."

"But, the well...you and Souta, Grandfather..."

"That is the choice you alone must make Kagome; I think you already have and as I said, it is your life to live. You will always be my girl and I will always love you no matter where you are, just as I love Inuyasha and trust he will take care of you in my place but as your husband."

"I feel like I am betraying you, wanting to leave...I don't want to leave if...but I love him Mama."

"Oh my sweetheart, I know and it's no betrayal to want to move into adult life, it means I've done a good job and you are ready to live your own life and make your own decisions. I will not hold you back, you and he have waited long enough and the well knows you are wishing to go."

"Mama..."

"You can be prepared this afternoon, say your goodbyes to Souta and Grandfather. This is something we have all talked about as it was always possible the well would re-open." Mama led Kagome back into the house and helped her to pack essentials and mementos into her bag, and then Mama had a final surprise for Kagome.

The whole family gathered in the kitchen and Mama gave Kagome a large purse containing pure gold coins and most of her own good jewellery. Kagome gave a little gasp as she realised what her mother had given her.

"I can't take this Mama, it is too much."

"Don't be silly; the jewellery would have been yours eventually and I have no need of it, the gold came from the sale of a tiny piece of land that I was left years ago and have never bothered about. Souta will inherit the shrine so this is only fair and listen dear; we all know that Inuyasha cannot offer you any wealth, but that he will work tirelessly for you and any children. It is only right you take a dowry with you; use it prudently.

Kagome wept as she embraced them all, but this was a day long thought of by her family and eventually Kagome and her mother alone, left for the well. They held onto each other for a long time, looking into the dark depths that now sparkled with magic once more. Eventually, kissing Kagome's forehead, Mama said her goodbye and sent her daughter on her way with love to Inuyasha, telling her that she was certain the hanyou was waiting in hope for her return.

Kagome vanished and once more the well sealed and Mama who had been so strong for her child, could no longer hold herself up and collapsed sobbing on the floor by the well side. She was found not long after by Souta and Grandfather who helped her up and out of the well house, into the light of day.

Her tears and cries for her baby were heartbreaking to her listeners and soon Souta couldn't contain his own sobs, learning for the first time that the expectation of an event was nothing in comparison to the actual happening. Grandfather too was no stranger to grief, he had lost his wife and son to death and now his granddaughter had gone too.

Mama's legs just would not carry her and neither could her son and the old man support her upright for long, so it was just as well she was quickly picked up in a pair of very strong arms and held close to the body of a young man, who's stricken face glared in exasperation at all of them.

"Mama, stop crying will ya? I hate to see females crying and you have set my mate off as well." He put his ears back as Souta's voice called his name in a tearful shout.

"Oy that goes for you too squirt." Inuyasha said gruffly but only to cover his own emotion as Mama turned her now shining eyes to his face and hugged him tightly round his neck. He made soothing sort of sounds and held tightly himself; he too had missed Mama greatly over the years, but it was his own sniff that alerted Mama and helped her to regain her own composure. Her adopted son needed her to be strong.

"Inuyasha, I'm so pleased to see you, you are well and happy?"

"Feh!"

"I missed you my son, and I never got to thank you for sending Kagome back."

"Well, that goes for me too, don't it?"

"You are different, a bit; are you from _now_ in time? Did you meet Kagome again?" Mama questioned holding herself in tight rein once again. After all, he could now tell her what happened to Kagome, although having just said goodbye she wasn't sure if she could cope with hearing about her life so soon. But it couldn't be helped.

"Yeah, I'm from now and of course I met Kagome, didya think I'd let her stay alone?"

"No. I told her you would be waiting for her."

"I heard ya."

"Was Kagome happy, did I do the right thing in letting her come back?"

"Course you did, and yes she was very happy. She ain't now though, she's wailing like a banshee. I bet Sessh's ears are ringing." He grinned at the thought, until his own ears were assaulted by a squeal from Mama.

"Kagome's here; she's still alive?"

"Yeah, her life is tied to mine...we're mates." Mama hugged him tightly enough to make his breath choke before looking round wildly to see Kagome, who had now been released by Sesshoumaru and was running to her mother and the rest of her family. He had stopped her from going immediately until Inuyasha had paved the way, so that her mother didn't faint from the shock of seeing her so soon.

Sesshoumaru and the ever grinning Rin walked calmly over to the jubilant family and Inuyasha came over to meet them.

"Ah, sorry it didn't go exactly as we planned Sessh but..."

"It may not have gone as _you_ planned Inuyasha, but it happened _exactly_ as This Sesshoumaru and his mate foresaw."

"Feh! Yer still pompous."

"Why, thank you Little Brother."Sesshoumaru smirked, and Rin just giggled and walked over to Kagome and her mother and announced she would make a pot of tea to help the introductions.

So everyone got to be introduced and arrangements were made to meet the rest of the family; all things Mama and Souta and Grandfather could easily cope with, and that pushed the sorrow to the back of the mind for now. Kagome was not so different, although technically older than her mother, that they couldn't pick up where they left off in their relationship. It was just more mature and somehow satisfying.

Mama was able to fully reconcile with her loss and it didn't take long before she was in full swing in the extended family, having met at last her grandchildren and not quite relatives, Rin and Sesshoumaru's families too. All had heard and knew the stories and had waited eagerly for the reunion to take place and none were disappointed.

Whereas on the other side of the well, other reunions and arrangements were being made...

Lj Community First Tweak SFX- ha!- gasp


	15. Let Our Days Together Grow

Let Our Days Together Grow

Kagome of course had no idea what was happening now in the future. She stood for a couple of minutes in the bottom of the well before dropping her bag and starting to climb out. She dismissed the fleeting fears that Inuyasha had moved on and wouldn't be in the village anymore; she had burned her bridges and there was no going back.

As she reached for the top, her hand was grabbed in a strong grip and she was pulled out of the well into the welcoming arms of her beloved Inuyasha. The look on his face told her all she needed to know and her heart soared; very little needed to be said beyond an easing of tension with a few banal, but fond comments.

Inuyasha had been playing with the twins when he was certain he had scented Kagome, and he was off like a shot towards the well, but then caution set in. He had thought and dreamed of her return for so long and her scent was always part of the dream; was he setting himself up for yet more hurt? It was true that her scent had never stayed so long or been so realistic before.

He stopped before the well and steeled himself to look down once again; to his delight he saw the raven head of Kagome and then her amazing eyes looking upwards, and he reached down his hand and grabbed her own, pulling her up and out of the darkness. All they could do was gaze at each other until Inuyasha needed to feel she was real and pulled her to his chest; his heart was beating so fast that Kagome could feel it and felt reassured that he still wanted her.

Long seconds passed, although not long enough before the rest of their friends appeared, drawn to the well by Shippou's assertion that he could scent Kagome. Miroku only paused long enough to pick up the twins and wonder how he would deal with and comfort Inuyasha if something were playing a cruel trick on him.

They stopped in amazement at the tableau, Kagome closely held in Inuyasha's arms, with him silent for once as he looked back at them. Kagome didn't want to leave Inuyasha's warmth but her friends too had suffered the loss of her and she of them; there was a lot of catching up to do and soon all were heading for Kaede's hut.

There were greetings and messages of good luck called to her as she arrived in the village and an impromptu party was organised for the evening; Rin and Kaede came out to greet her having heard the general hullabaloo. Kaede was wise and instantly recognised what Kagome had done and what she had given up and took the girl into her hut while keeping everyone else out.

Then Kagome gave way to her feelings of loss in private, but said that it was the last time she would do so, she didn't want Inuyasha ever thinking she had regrets. He though stormed in after eavesdropping on them and told her not to be so foolish, he would never think that, and of course she would miss her family, even he did.

Kaede was satisfied it had done what she wanted; Inuyasha wouldn't misunderstand now, because it was already explained and he had accepted it. Kagome thought Rin was a surprise but she liked the young girl and knew they could become good friends and of course she instantly became Aunty Kagome to the twins and their tiny brother.

There was so much to do and see and Inuyasha told her that she didn't need to do everything in one night. Arrangements were made for Kagome to share with Rin until Inuyasha could build her a hut. He wanted to court her properly and prove that he had changed and grown from the boy who didn't always consider her feelings.

When Sesshoumaru arrived and after Kagome teased him gently, she asked to have a private word with him and on this being granted, she asked if he would be prepared to look after her dowry and hold it. When asked why, Kagome answered that she didn't want Inuyasha feeling inadequate, this was her inheritance and she wanted to keep it safe in case there ever came such times as they would need it.

Sesshoumaru agreed but also told her that the brothers were now on friendlier terms, Inuyasha and his family would never want for anything in any case. Kagome smiled and replied that she was so very glad that they were reconciled for both of their sakes. Family was so very important. She tried not to cry, but tears would force their way to her eyes and she apologised.

The Daiyoukai told her not to be overly concerned; things had a habit of working out. He did not tell her at this time that if she mated Inuyasha, she would have his lifespan as his chosen one; he didn't want to put pressure on either one of the couple, as they were only officially courting as yet. But it would be a nice present to give when the occasion arose.

That led him to thinking that there were some things in the Western Palace that had belonged to Izayoi that would be appropriate gifts for Inuyasha to give his mate. He would have Jaken sort that out and invite the pair to dinner and give them to his brother. It should help bind them together further, or so he hoped.

One early evening Inuyasha and Kagome wandered over to Goshinboku, hand in hand, not talking but not needing to. Suddenly he grabbed her and held her close to him, snuffling in her hair and trying hard not to be overcome by his emotion. Kagome just relaxed against him and pretended for the sake of his pride that she didn't feel the hot drops that fell on her neck.

"Kagome, I can't tell you how much I missed you; I don't have the words..."

"It's O.K. we're together now and we never have to part again Inuyasha. I never want to be without you; I was so alone..."

"There were times I thought I'd go mad."

"Hush, it's fine...look were are where it all began. Kagome looked around and an idea sprang to mind. "Inuyasha, stand up there on that large root for me please, that is how I first saw you asleep. You were so beautiful...quiet and peaceful." She giggled and he smiled down at her.

"We are back where it started and every nasty thing is past; from here we can all go forward with our lives and our friends and also our families with Sesshoumaru. I think that's all anyone can ask for, don't you Inuyasha?"

"Go forward from this point as if nothing else has happened, I'll have to think about that, but it seems a good idea."

"Yes, but one thing's lacking before we can go onwards and put the rest behind."

"Alright wench, I know that look...what do you have in mind?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he looked at Kagome's own gleaming eyes. She leaned forward, licking her lips and crawled up his body which for the first time obviously responded between them, making him slightly alarmed. Kagome of course noticed and inwardly rejoiced, but that was not her target this time.

As she reached up higher, she leaned in for a true kiss and in response Inuyasha closed his eyes and relaxed into the feeling while Kagome reached again and took a puppy ear in each hand and tweaked them gently, grinning at the needy moan that came from her hanyou.

"Now we have come full circle" she said jubilantly.

The End

Lj Community First Tweak Love Takes Shape Challenge; Circle


End file.
